We're in This Together (Single):Nine Inch Nails
"We're in This Together" is a 3-disc single (also known as "triple single") by industrial rock band Nine Inch Nails for the song of the same name released in 1999. It is the fifteenth official Nine Inch Nails release and is a single for the album The Fragile. The song was played in The Avengers teaser trailer and at the 2013 MTV Movie Awards during the movie's win for "Movie of the Year". Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We%27re_in_This_Together# hide *1 The song *2 The music video *3 Releases **3.1 Track listing ***3.1.1 Disc 1 ***3.1.2 Disc 2 ***3.1.3 Disc 3 ***3.1.4 Promo *4 References *5 External links The songhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=1 edit The lyrics are inspired by David Bowie's song "Heroes"[citation needed], such as with the line "You're the queen and I'm the king", describing two people trying to make it against an ominous and seemingly unstoppable force. David Bowie is given a special thanks credit in the liner notes of The Fragile. MTV described the song as "a seven-minute-plus cathartic pop song with somewhat hopeful lyrics over a plodding hip-hop beat, walls of distorted guitars and an eerie slasher-film cricket sound."[1] The music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=2 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:We%27re_in_This_Together_music_video.jpgReznor, together with black-clothed men are seen running in the "We're in This Together" music video. A music video was made for this song, directed by Mark Pellington and released on 27 August 1999. An extended version of the video has since surfaced. Trent Reznor and a large group of black-clothed men are seen running down empty streets, onto a train, and into a field. There are also shots of several elderly people, and a brief scene with a young woman. The video was filmed in Guadalajara, Mexico and in the dry lake of Sayula, Mexico. The video is an homage to the 1927 Fritz Lang film Metropolis, using similar sets to that of the film and Reznor sporting the same costume and haircut as the workers in the film. Another influence seems to be the 1959 movieThe 400 Blows directed by François Truffaut. Releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=3 edit "We're in This Together" was released on a three-part single, which was only available in Europe and Japan; it was not released in the United States. A radio promo with just the album mix and radio edit of the song was released in America as Halo 15 as well.[2][3][4] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=4 edit Disc 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=5 edit #"We're in This Together" – 7:18 #"10 Miles High" – 5:13 #"The New Flesh" – 3:40 Disc 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=6 edit #"We're in This Together" (Radio Edit) – 5:16 #"The Day the World Went Away (Quiet Version)" – 6:19 #"The Day the World Went Away (Porter Ricks Mix)" – 7:04 Disc 3http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=7 edit #"We're in This Together" (Album Version) – 7:18 #"Complications of the Flesh" (remixed by Danny Lohner) – 6:36 #"The Perfect Drug" – 5:42 Promohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=We%27re_in_This_Together&action=edit&section=8 edit #"We're in This Together" (Radio Edit) – 5:16 #"We're in This Together" (Short Radio Edit) – 4:21 #"We're in This Together" (Album Version) – 7:18 Category:1999 singles